


無題

by ClicheOnMars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Gay Sex, M/M, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClicheOnMars/pseuds/ClicheOnMars





	無題

金珉錫將右腳踝左右扭了扭，一股無法忽視的撕裂感爭先恐後地湧了上來──應該是方才練習時拉傷的。還好巡迴演唱也已經接近尾聲，再忍忍吧。

「珉錫哥，我進去囉。」金鍾大邊說邊推門進來，一屁股坐在床沿，嘴裡咬著的pocky上下晃動著，他揚揚手裡的包裝袋，「吃嗎？」

金珉錫將腫脹的腳踝塞進棉被裡，用手撐起身子、湊上前咬掉外漏的餅乾，金鍾大在他要後退時扣住了他的後腦勺，兩人額頭緊靠著，鼻尖對鼻尖，睫毛都快掃進對方眼裡了──是適合接吻的距離。

「別在我的床上吃東西。邋遢鬼。」

「潔癖精。」金鍾大噘嘴嘟囔道：「這時候也只想到這個嗎？」

男人忍不住失笑，伸手將弟弟的嘴角往上拉，「想親就親啊，多大了還撒嬌。這時間點來找我就是討Bobo嗎？」

聞言金鍾大才大夢初醒似的想起自己過來的目的，「腳怎麼樣了？別藏著。冰敷沒？」

「嗯？眼睛真銳利……都處理好了，沒有多嚴重，就是得靜養個兩天，耽誤不了太多事的。」

原以為還會像以往一樣繼續被碎唸，沒想到對方只是擺出一副欲言又止的面容，過了半晌才開口：「我們珉錫哥已經30歲了，時間過得好快呢。」

金珉錫知道他這是有重要的話要說，但一直折著腿實在不是很舒服，索性直接躺在弟弟的大腿上，金鍾大也隨著他的動作放鬆了些，用手指小心的將哥哥散落在額前的頭髮給撥開。

「因為還想和珉錫哥一起活動；一起吃好吃的；一起走很長很遠的路，所以請哥哥務必照顧好自己。已經走過了八年，我希望下個八年、下下個八年、下下下下下個八年、以後的每一年都能和你在一起。」

金珉錫拉過他的手輕輕吻了一口，「和誰學的情話？肉麻兮兮。」

「就你最會破壞氣氛，不是應該感動得痛哭流涕嗎？」金鍾大使勁揉亂他的頭髮，「什麼時候進去？日期定下來了嗎？」

「這個時候提兵役的人才是氣氛粉碎機。再過幾個月吧，快了。」金珉錫稍微側過了身子，調整成一個相對輕鬆的姿勢，「團體現在也到穩定期了，沒有突發狀況的話基本上是不會有什麼大問題的。」

「所以你就安心去當兵，有什麼事我們扛著呢。」金鍾大看了眼掛鐘，抖抖腿示意哥哥起來，「你該睡了，受傷的人怎麼都沒有應該早點休息的自覺。」

「這不是你突然進來嘰嘰喳喳嗎……走之前幫我關個燈。」金珉錫拉起被子將自己裹進去，在燈熄滅前才又開口，「鍾大。」

被叫喚的人停下動作，將放在開關上的手指拿下來。

「雖然本來就不是讓人操心的性子，但還是很高興聽到你這樣說，謝謝你告訴我這些。以前也是，現在也是，只要有鍾大就很放心啊。」

以前在中國活動時金珉錫曾生過一次大病，雖然來勢洶洶，但幸好去得也快。主因是水土不服，作息又不正常，身體直接舉白棋了。那幾天恰好沒有行程，金鍾大就充當了全職看護，幾乎二十四小時不間斷的看著他。

一直以來都是非常溫柔也非常可靠的存在，不是強大到能在前面擺平一切路障，而是無論發生什麼事金鍾大都站在他身旁，始終如一。

他們是牽著彼此的手、互相拉扯才能走到這裡的。

「真的感謝的話就給我個抱抱吧，kiss也可以。」

金珉錫掀開被子，衝著他挑眉，「還不過來？」

金鍾大一把按下電燈開關，憑著印象蹦上床，伏在哥哥耳邊輕聲道：「我今晚不走了。我躺左邊，不會壓到你的腳的。」

「睡吧。」

「哥。」

「嗯？」

「很喜歡很喜歡你呢。別再受傷了。」

「知道了，就你話多。」

「晚安珉錫哥。」

「晚安。」

全文完


End file.
